


Srebrny wiek

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strefa zawodowa była zupełnie wolna od Starbuck. Jak dotąd, bo już nie: przyszła z nim na bankiet. Nawet weszli razem, on w swoim najlepszym garniturze, ona w białych lnianych spodniach i koszuli (wyprasowanych przez Andersa na ostatnią chwilę). Brakowało tylko, żeby szli pod rękę – ale Kara nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła, nie znosiła takich gestów i uważała, że Lee jest staroświecki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Srebrny wiek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> Część serii Nowej Ziemi. W tym świecie połączone siły floty i cylonów osiedliły się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi, AU od 4x10 _Revelations_. Tak wygląda świat parę lat po osiedleniu.  
>  Tekst dedykowany pelle_kb na urodziny, zawierający sporo naszych faz a propos życia kolonistów na nowej planecie. Zawiera m.in. kampanie wyborcze.  
> Cytat z The Killers _The World We Live In_.

_This is the world that we live in  
I can't take blame for two_

 

Lee wyłonił się spod biurka tylko po to, by tuż przed nosem ujrzeć opalone uda w mikroskopijnych spodenkach. Na prawym widniał spory pieprzyk.

— Kara? Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?

Kara zachichotała i, opierając ręce na blacie biurka, niebezpiecznie mocno ścisnęła jego szyję wspomnianymi udami.

— Przyszłam cię odwiedzić. W domu z deka nudno. Sam cały dzień smaruje plakaty z Atheną. Ostatnio kłócili się o rodzaj czcionki. Szeryfowa? — Zrobiła zadumaną minę i przyłożyła palec do ust. — Czy bezszeryfowa?

Lee stanowczo rozsunął jej nogi, wstał i otrzepał spodnie. Drzwi do gabinetu były uchylone. Nawet nie zauważył, jak weszła.

— A ty co robiłeś pod biurkiem? — zaciekawiła się Kara.

— Usiłowałem znaleźć swój długopis. Ten cyfrowy. I odkryłem, że rozpadła mi się szuflada i wysypały z niej rzeczy. — Miała na sobie tak głęboko rozpiętą białą lnianą bluzkę, że trudno mu było utrzymać wzrok na jej twarzy. — Wracając do sprawy: czego tu chcesz?

— Czemu jesteś taki spięty? — Kara przyciągnęła go do siebie za krawat. — Musisz się rozluźnić. Chcę, żebyś wziął mnie tutaj, na tym biurku — powiedziała mu do ucha. Lee przełknął ślinę. Krew odpłynęła mu z mózgu w ogólnym kierunku erekcji.

— Jakkolwiek kusząco by to nie brzmiało — odparł, wysupłując krawat z jej uścisku — to nie mogę. A na pewno nie w tej chwili. Biuro jest otwarte, ludzie ze mną umówieni, a za godzinę mam spotkanie. Proponując mi seks, wstrzymujesz działanie całej administracji, Starbuck. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadoma.

Kara straciła zainteresowanie po drugim zdaniu. Zeskoczyła z biurka i zaczęła przechadzać się po gabinecie tak, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy raz w życiu.

— Ty tu całkiem nieźle jesteś urządzony, panie premierze — powiedziała, zatrzymując się przed wyniesionym z Colonial One drzeworytem przedstawiającym pierwsze zebranie Kworum Dwunastu. — Niezła fucha, taka ciepła państwowa posadka.

— Kara? O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał podejrzliwie, siadając i poprawiając spodnie.

— Sądząc po tobie, służenie ojczyźnie to najlepsza rzecz pod słońcem — kontynuowała niezmieszana Starbuck, przesuwając ręką po gładkim blacie mahoniowego biurka. — Nie możesz się nachwalić. No po prostu rewelacja. Nie ma co ukrywać, że zachęciło mnie to do wykazania podobnej inicjatywy… Krótko mówiąc: kandyduję.

— Co?! Nie możesz tego zrobić!

— Jak to nie? Mam więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, doświadczenie w polityce, rozpoznawalną twarz i nazwisko, a w ustawie nie było nic o tym, że nie można być nieboszczykiem.

— Doświadczenie w polityce? — O jego przyzwyczajeniu do Starbuck świadczyć mogło to, że najbardziej skupił się na tej części zdania, a nie kontrowersyjnej ostatniej. Uwielbiała używać tego argumentu, szczególnie tak zupełnie non sequitur. — Niby jakie?

— No… znałam Roslin i znam Baltara. Znam ciebie! Byłam u twego boku, od kiedy wziąłeś na swoje barki ciężar władzy. Byłam dla ciebie oparciem.

— Odcinając się stanowczo od wszystkiego związanego z polityką — przerwał jej Lee. — Nawet na bankiety nie chciałaś ze mną, cholero, chodzić. Upierałaś się, żeby brać Andersa albo demonstracyjnie żarłaś kanapki i piłaś wino cały wieczór.

— Byłam głodna! Poza tym nie miałam o czym rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi. Nie wyglądali, jakby fascynowały ich silniki Dekajewa.

— Bo nie fascynują nikogo oprócz ciebie i Tyrola! I to jest właśnie polityka. Nudni ludzie, nudne rzeczy, zero satysfakcji.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu tak się tym przejmujesz. Wiem, że nikt z mózgiem na mnie nie zagłosuje, ale chcę postraszyć innych kandydatów i wziąć udział w tym całym młynie. — Oczy jej błysnęły. — Panie premierze! Czyżby obawiał się pan mojej konkurencji? — Wypięła dumnie pierś. Len się opiął.

— Gdybyś została premierem — oświadczył Lee, nie zwracając uwagi na jej marszczące się od śmiechu kąciki oczu — powiesiłbym się na najbliższym drzewie.

— Nie, odwalałbyś za mnie całą robotę.

— Właśnie dlatego. No dobrze — powiedział z niesmakiem. Kara uśmiechnęła się promiennie i usiadła na rogu biurka. — Nie mogę ci przecież zabronić, ale też nie spodziewaj się protekcji.

— Ja, Adama, gardzę twoją protekcją — oświadczyła Starbuck. W jej głosie zadźwięczała stal. — A teraz pokaż mi, jakie papiery mam wypełnić, żebym mogła stać się pełnoprawną kandydatką do Rady — dodała zaraz potem wesołym tonem. — Muszę wracać do swojego silnika Dekajewa, który leży samotnie na podwórku. A leży tam, bowiem wyrzucili nas obydwoje ze studia.

— Przepraszam. — Do biura wetknęła głowę Lena Asbury, asystentka premiera. — Przyszedł pan Atara. Czy skończył pan już rozmawiać z żoną?

— Poproś go zaraz. A pani Thrace nie jest moją żoną — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Lee. Lena, nieco konserwatywna w poglądach – szczególnie w odniesieniu do urzędników państwowych – nigdy nie wiedziała, jak się do Kary zwracać.

— No jasne — powiedziała Kara, zeskakując z biurka i prezentując swoje prawie gołe nogi w całej okazałości. — To premier jest moją żoną. — Mrugnęła do Leny, która zrobiła się czerwona od szyi w górę, a następnie zgarnęła podsunięty przez Lee plik kartek i zebrała się do wyjścia.

— No widzisz! — rzucił rozsierdzony Lee. — Nawet nie chciałaś za mnie wyjść, żeby ułatwić mi życie!

— Do zobaczenia w domu, ważniaku. — Starbuck machnęła mu lekceważąco na do widzenia.

— Przepraszam cię, Leno.

— Nic się nie stało, panie premierze.

●

Lato było wyjątkowo upalne. Od dwóch miesięcy nie spadła kropla deszczu i zraszacze na polach i plantacjach pracowały pełną parą, pokrywając szyby przejeżdżających samochodów mozaiką lśniących kropli, które szybko wyparowywały w zetknięciu z rozgrzanym włóknem węglowym. Kolektory słoneczne produkowały tyle prądu, że dałoby się zasilić trzy razy większe miasto. Bladobłękitne, rozżarzone niebo przecinały tylko smugi kondensacyjne raptorów.

Na czubku wzgórza było, o ile to możliwe, trzy razy goręcej niż w dolinie rzeki. W ogrodzie przetrwały tylko najwytrzymalsze z sadzonek, które Sam umieścił tam wiosną w szale ogrodniczym. Reszta, brunatna i krucha, leżała na suchej jak pieprz ziemi. Kara nie zamierzała ich podlewać.

Wyskoczyła z samochodu i pomaszerowała do wejścia, jedną ręką poprawiając spodenki, które przykleiły jej się do pośladków. Drzwi stały otworem. Podłogę studia pokrywały płachty papieru, a przy wysuniętym na środek stole stali Sam i Athena, nadal zaabsorbowani pracą.

— I co tam, chłopcy i dziewczęta? — zagadnęła ich Kara.

— Bezszeryfowa — odparła beznamiętnie Athena. — Nawet mamy już gotowy projekt. Możesz obejrzeć.

Kara położyła ręce na biodrach i przyjrzała się krytycznie plakatowi. Napis głosił: „Koniec z dyskryminacją rasową. Stowarzyszenie »Wspólna Ziemia« ogłasza powstanie Komitetu Wyborczego »Wspólna przyszłość«”. Pod spodem widniały nazwiska kandydatów, a powyżej – coś dziwnego.

— Co to jest? Homar? — zapytała, wskazując na to palcem.

— Nie, to nasze logo — odparł Sam.

— Wybaczcie, ale to jest straszne, naprawdę straszne. Kto to rysował?

— Ja nie mam zdolności plastycznych — zastrzegła od razu Athena. Sam z ociąganiem uniósł rękę.

— Mogę wam coś zaproponować?

— Nie no, jasne. — Anders wyglądał, jakby właśnie na to liczył. — Masz tu ołówek i kawałek kartki.

Kara narysowała na brudno zazębiające się połówki dawnego godła Kolonii i słońca, które cylońscy piloci kiedyś nosili na rękawach kombinezonów.

— No, bardzo fajne — oceniła Athena, wydymając wargi. — Starbuck zna się na rzeczy. Jak myślisz, Anders?

— Świetne, naprawdę — powiedział żywiołowo Sam. — Walnęłabyś to tuszem na tym arkuszu?

— Jasne, tylko napiłabym się czegoś zimnego.

Sam podłapał aluzję i ewakuował się do aneksu kuchennego. Kara przysunęła sobie krzesło i z wysuniętym czubkiem języka zaczęła odtwarzać logo w większym formacie, usiłując nie rozmazać tuszu. Athena w tym czasie przechadzała się po jej pracowni, oglądając wystawione prace.

— Cholera jasna, Starbuck, kiedy stałaś się w tym taka dobra?

— Zawsze byłam dobra.

— Akty też malujesz? — zapytała, ruchem głowy wskazując na Sama, który właśnie, pochylony, zaglądał do lodówki i którego spodnie nie pozostawiały żadnych, ale to żadnych wątpliwości.

— Chciałby, ale nie. No, proszę. — Uniosła arkusz. — Może być?

— Świetnie. Z tym to tylko iść do ludzi.

— Dziękuję ci bardzo, Sharon. Może chcesz kupić jakiś obraz? Potrzebuję pieniędzy na kampanię.

— Na co? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem Athena.

— Może jeden z tych? — Kara rozwinęła kilka płócien przedstawiających widoki z Dwunastu Kolonii w dość swobodnym ujęciu. — Jestem pewna, że przypadłyby Karlowi do gustu.

— Kampanię?

— Tak. Mam dość umierania z nudy podczas wyborów.

— Byłaś zupełnie niezainteresowana ostatnim razem — wtrącił Sam, wręczając jej szklankę wody. — Co się zmieniło?

— Byłam znudzona, nie niezainteresowana. Sharon, zobacz, to są Aleje Zjednoczenia w Delphi, poznajesz?

— Starbuck, cały świat nie musi się wokół ciebie kręcić — powiedziała stanowczo Athena. — Naprawdę. Wiem, że robisz to tylko dlatego, że na pięć minut wszyscy przestają się tobą zajmować.

— Hm. Ciekawa koncepcja — przyznała Kara, nagle rozbawiona. — Może nawet ma coś wspólnego z prawdą. Czekajcie, macie dobrą maszynę poligraficzną? Może pożyczę od was w zamian za tamten projekt?

— Widzisz, że to nie ma sensu, prawda? — powiedział Sam do Atheny. — W ogóle z nią nie dyskutuj, szkoda twoich nerwów.

Sharon wydawała się przyjmować to całkiem stoicko.

— Może chciałabyś kandydować z ramienia naszego Stowarzyszenia? — zapytała od razu.

— Nie, dzięki. Jestem niezrzeszona — odparła dumnie Kara.

●

Obiad zaczynał się prezentować jak dzieło sztuki, więc jeśli Lee miałby się spóźnić, byłoby to niemal świętokradztwo – a przynajmniej Sam zamierzał to tak potraktować. Warzywa pochodziły z pierwszych tegorocznych zbiorów, a na ogniu terkotał garnek zawierający potrawkę z baraniny z prawdziwego barana, który do niedawna żył, beczał i żarł trawę na zboczu wzgórza Leo. Roznoszące się w powietrzu zapachy kojarzyłyby się z wykwintną restauracją, gdyby nie wyczuwalne nuty farb olejnych i schnącego werniksu.

Sam głęboko wierzył w świeży obiad. Obiad odgrzewany nie miał nawet połowy tej mocy.

Podczas gdy on pracował nad utrzymaniem harmonii i proporcji w obiadowej kompozycji, Kara równocześnie trzymała nogi na stole, piła kawę, czytała wczorajszą gazetę i usiłowała z nim dyskutować.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu robicie z tego taki problem — powtarzała z pretensją co trzecie zdanie. — Chcę zrobić wreszcie coś fajnego i pożytecznego, i wśród ludzi. Ciągle pieprzycie, że za bardzo trzymam się z boku i nie wyściubiam nosa ze studia.

— Chodzi tylko o to, że nie czułaś się ostatnio najlepiej, dobra? — Wrzucił sałatę do miski i umył ją w zimnej wodzie. Był trochę dotknięty tym, że Kara zwracała się do niego w liczbie mnogiej nawet pod nieobecność Lee. — Przynajmniej dla mnie.

— Jak to? Przecież nawet nie miewam już tych głupich snów ani nic.

— Może nie, ale na pewno nie jesteś w porządku. — Dorzucił do sałatki pokrojonego ogórka i odwrócił się z rękami na biodrach. Miał na sobie przykrótki fartuszek, co niosło ze sobą świadomość, że wyglądał głupio. — Chodziłaś we śnie w zeszłym tygodniu.

— Naprawdę? — Kara odłożyła gazetę, zaciekawiona. — A co takiego robiłam?

— Najpierw mówiłaś przez sen, a potem wstałaś i zeszłaś na dół, żeby zrobić sobie kanapkę.

Na to dictum przestała niebezpiecznie kiwać się na krześle. Za to odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i roześmiała się. Uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

— No to chyba byłam bardzo głodna, Sammy.

— To jeszcze nic. — Odwrócił się i rozkroił świeżą czerwoną paprykę. W powietrzu rozniósł się charakterystyczny zapach. — Przez cały czas mówiłaś do kogoś, kogo nie było, w języku, którego nie znaliśmy. To było naprawdę przerażające. Szczerze mówiąc, włosy stanęły mi dęba.

— Czemu mnie nie obudziliście? — Przestała się śmiać, ale nie wyglądała wcale na zaniepokojoną.

— Lee powiedział, że niebezpiecznie jest nagle obudzić kogoś chodzącego we śnie.

— A dlaczego mi o tym w ogóle nie wspomnieliście?

— Miałaś taki dobry humor następnego dnia, że nie chcieliśmy cię niepokoić. A potem jakoś wypadło z głowy.

— Wypadło z głowy. — Prychnęła. — Jestem ciekawa, co wam jeszcze tak „wypada z głowy”.

— Już nic podobnego kalibru, Kara. Nogi ze stołu, obiad jedzie.

Z ociąganiem przeniosła nogi na sąsiednie krzesło i ziewnęła rozdzierająco. Sam postawił półmisek na stole i klepnął ją w udo. Zanim zdążyła mu oddać, trzasnęły drzwi i do studia wpadł Lee.

— Nie spóźniłem się — powiedział z dumą, stawiając teczkę koło stołu. Miał wielkie plamy potu na plecach i pod pachami. W studiu chodziły wentylatory, ale upał był nadal wyczuwalny.

— No właśnie, to niezwykłe — odparł Sam, udając zastanowienie. — Jestem przez to zdezorientowany i nie mam pojęcia, co teraz zrobić.

— Możesz zachować to niesamowite wydarzenie na zawsze w pamięci — odparował Lee. — O cholera! Nie powinniśmy już tak nieoficjalnie się spotykać. Jesteśmy teraz poważnymi politycznymi rywalami, Sam.

Kara przyglądała im się z zainteresowaniem.

— Udawajmy, że nie wiedzieliśmy, że się tu spotkamy — zasugerował Sam, zdejmując potrawkę z ognia. — O, Adama! Co ty tu robisz? Zapraszam na obiad!

— Cześć! Wielkie dzięki. Tak przechodziłem obok i poczułem zapach… — Lee pociągnął nosem i pochylił się nad garnkiem. — Co to jest, Kara? Jakiś zwierzak w sosie?

— To baranina — odpowiedziała chłodno Kara. — Widzicie? To mam właśnie na myśli. Wyłączacie mnie z tego wszystkiego. Ale dosyć tego. Od dzisiaj też jestem graczem.

— Jeszcze nie — upomniał ją Lee, spychając jej nogi z krzesła i siadając na zwolnionym miejscu. Zaczął rozpinać mankiety. Sam rozłożył zastawę i podał sałatkę. — Jeszcze nie złożyłaś papierów.

— To tylko kwestia czasu. — Kara machnęła lekceważąco ręką. — Mhm, Sammy, to pachnie rewelacyjnie.

— Dziękuję ci, światło moich oczu. Lee, co sądzisz o tym pomyśle z wyborami?

— Wykazuję zerowy entuzjazm. — Lee nałożył sobie górę sałatki i zaczął się rozglądać za pitą. Sam podał mu koszyczek z pieczywem. — Nikogo to nie zniechęci, ale przynajmniej się nie zmęczę.

— Ja właśnie przypomniałem sobie o ataku tego, no…

— Somnambulizmu — dorzuciła Kara z pełnymi ustami.

— No i co? — zainteresował się Lee. Kara wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie jestem pewien, czy powinnaś tak to bagatelizować. Nie mówię, że są na to jakieś prochy, bo nie ma, ale doktor Cottle…

— Pobiegłeś z tym do Cottle'a? — zapytała agresywnie. Sam podparł brodę ręką i przyglądał się im z lekką rezygnacją. Piłeczka nie była już na jego boisku. — Nie pytając mnie o zdanie ani nawet nie informując o tym fakcie?

— Nie. Wspominał o tym przy okazji ostatniej konsultacji. Pewnie nie pamiętasz, bo cały czas szukałaś drogi ucieczki z zamkniętego gabinetu, ale jego zdaniem to wszystko efekty zespołu szoku pourazowego.

— Sranie w banię — mruknęła Kara, chrupiąc paprykę. — Zdaniem Cottle'a wszyscy to mamy.

— Bo mamy. — Nie ustępował Lee.

Sam pokazał mu wzrokiem, że ma zająć się jedzeniem.

— Wiecie co, ja mam inną teorię — zaczął, kiedy wreszcie zapadła cisza przerywana tylko stukiem sztućców o ceramikę. — Pamiętacie fale głębokie?

— Tak zwane cylońskie połączenie? — zapytała Kara. — Te dziwne badania, które prowadził parę lat temu Baltar?

— Dokładnie to. Miały wyjaśnić fenomen cylońskiej wspólnej świadomości. Nie doszedł do niczego szczególnego, bo metody jego badań były, szczerze mówiąc, średnio naukowe.

— I co z tymi falami? — zapytał Lee, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie.

— Mógłbyś raz najpierw wysłuchać, a potem się śmiać? Ludzie na ogół tych fal nie rejestrują.

— Ale Baltar udowodnił… — wtrąciła Kara.

— Baltar udowodnił, że odbiera część pasma. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś ty również była do tego zdolna. To by wyjaśniało, skąd dowiedziałaś się tylu rzeczy, których nie miałaś prawa wiedzieć.

Kara zamilkła i spuściła wzrok. Lee usiadł nieco niżej na krześle. Sam się domyślał, że pewnie dotknął jej nogi stopą czy coś w tym stylu.

— To by znaczyło, że odbieram jakieś rzeczy latające swobodnie w atmosferze? — zapytała w końcu z ponurym uśmiechem. — Czy to może taka metafora na to, że przemawia do mnie bóg?

Lee przewrócił oczami.

— Jasne, Kara. Cały panteon.

●

Lee był – wbrew pozorom – świadom tego, że bycie ze Starbuck pociągnie za sobą pewne obowiązki. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego życie będzie się w dużej mierze wokół niej kręcić: bo miała swoje „odpały” (to było ich określenie na to, co Karze dolegało, a co bali się nazwać), bo nie można było na niej polegać, bo wymagała stu dziesięciu procent uwagi, bo czasem trzeba było jej szukać i martwić się, czy nic jej się nie stało (i nigdy nie okazywała za to wdzięczności).

Nie przejmowała się takimi detalami jak umówione spotkania, punktualność, pranie czy świeże warzywa i gdyby nie oni, prawdopodobnie chodziłaby w futrach dzikich zwierząt i jadła surowe mięso. Sam wziął na siebie bardziej przyziemną i codzienną część obowiązków – na przykład wożenie ciuchów do pralni albo zakupy i tak dalej – a Lee był od spraw wyższych, jak prawo majątkowe lub zdobywanie towarów luksusowych i paliwa bez kolejek.

Jak dotąd jednak strefa zawodowa była zupełnie wolna od Starbuck. Jak dotąd, bo już nie: przyszła z nim na bankiet. Nawet weszli razem, on w swoim najlepszym garniturze, ona w białych lnianych spodniach i koszuli (wyprasowanych przez Andersa na ostatnią chwilę). Brakowało tylko, żeby szli pod rękę – ale Kara nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła, nie znosiła takich gestów i uważała, że Lee jest staroświecki.

Wszyscy na nich patrzyli. Nigdy dotąd nie zawitali na żadne publiczne zgromadzenie razem, a poza tym do Kary na dobre już przylgnęła etykietka ekscentrycznej artystki nieprzejawiającej zainteresowania życiem społeczności.

— Poczekaj — powiedział do niej Lee, kiedy od razu wyrwała do stołu z zakąskami. — Ja teraz muszę iść dopilnować paru spraw, a ty...

— Ja zmieszam się z tłumem — odrzekła gładko, nakładając sobie na talerz górę sałatki i szukając wzrokiem alkoholu. — Gdzie jest wino?

— Podamy później — syknął. — Tylko się zachowuj.

— Nie opieprzaj mnie, nie mam dwunastu lat i wiem, co mam robić.

— Wiem, że wiesz. Ty to robisz specjalnie.

— Dobra, dobra. Tym razem jestem tu dla siebie, więc nie wykręcę żadnego numeru, obiecuję.

— I gdyby działo się cokolwiek dziwnego, to nie czekaj, tylko podejdź do mnie...

— Nie ma sprawy. — Pokiwała głową. — Jak mi ostrygi legną na żołądku, niezwłocznie cię o tym poinformuję.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Wiem. Idź już, psujesz mi reputację i w ogóle.

Trochę niepewnie odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Po drodze po wspomniane ostrygi i świeże mule Kara zbłądziła w kierunku Sharon i D'Anny. Bardzo żałował, że nie mógł obserwować tego spotkania, bo Starbuck uwielbiała wprost wyprowadzać Trójkę z równowagi, a D'Anna nie szanowała nikogo i niczego. Zapowiadały się werbalne fajerwerki.

Lee przywitał się z większością obecnych i przemknął na patio budynku, gdzie było w miarę spokojnie. Z teczki wyjął zapisane drobnym pismem kartki i rozłożył je pieczołowicie na blacie stołu. Miał jeszcze pół godziny do (rozpoczynającego sezon polowań) inaugurującego kampanie wyborcze przemówienia.

Spodziewał się kolejnej kadencji na stanowisku. Nie miał poważnych konkurentów na szefa rządu, cieszył się zaufaniem wyborców i poparciem członków Rady oraz swoich współpracowników.

Na przykład Lampkina.

— Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś wreszcie swoją kobietę? — zagadnął go tenże, nachylając się stanowczo zbyt blisko.

— Na twoim miejscu przy niej bym tak tego nie określał — powiedział Lee, całą swoją postawą demonstrując, że jest strasznie zajęty. Romo, nieporuszony tym zupełnie, odsunął sobie wiklinowy fotel, usiadł obok, wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki skręta, postukał nim w blat i zapalił. — Może nie biega już z karabinem, ale nadal ma mnóstwo siły.

— Nie wszystkich psuje życie w luksusie. Ale wiesz, miło ją tu widzieć. Nowa twarz. Świeża krew.

— Nie rozumiem za bardzo, skąd ta kpina.

— Lud niechętnie wybiera byłych wojskowych. — Lampkin ostentacyjnie dmuchnął dymem w kierunku Lee. — Z wiadomych powodów.

— Ze szlachetnym wyjątkiem mnie i Sharon Agathon.

— Oczywiście. Ale wy zawsze walczyliście o słuszną sprawę, więc i zostali z was tacy bojownicy o demokrację i równe traktowanie.

— Nie wiem, gdzie byłeś pięć lat temu, Romo, kiedy admirał Thrace ocaliła naszą wówczas pączkującą państwowość.

— Nie twierdzę, że tak nie było. Ale z tymi czasami kojarzy mi się również pewne słowo. Na „n”.

— Naiwność? — podsunął Lee.

— Ne... nepo... czy poprosisz o jeszcze jedną spółgłoskę?

Lee machnął ręką.

— Już jest dawno, dawno po sprawie.

— Może tak. — Lampkin wzruszył ramionami. — A może nie.

— Zrozum, to nie są żadne gierki i szachrajstwa. Kara nie chce kawałka tortu. Chodzi tylko o to, żeby wyszła wreszcie z domu i czymś się zajęła. Dobrze jej to zrobi.

Lampkin patrzył na niego z irytującym uśmieszkiem.

— To prawda, co mówią.

— Co mówią? — zapytał jadowicie Lee.

— Ty faktycznie przy tej kobiecie tracisz wszelką obiektywność — zauważył Lampkin. — To niesamowite. Jednego dnia jesteś rozsądnym, racjonalnym facetem, mającym na celu dobro większości, a potem zawieje ci estrogenem i magicznie tracisz rozum.

— Jesteś gigantycznym kutasem — powiedział Lee.

Chciał jeszcze dodać „i w ogóle tego nie rozumiesz”, ale się powstrzymał.

— Zobaczymy — rzucił Romo, gasząc papierosa na blacie. Wstał, strzepnął jakieś pyłki z marynarki i oddalił się krokiem sygnalizującym czyste samozadowolenie.

Lee odprowadził go posępnym spojrzeniem i wrócił do swojego przemówienia.

●

— Jaki ma pani pomysł na wycofanie kartek żywnościowych?

— Co? Ależ proszę do mnie mówić Starbuck, jestem Starbuck.

— Jaki masz pomysł na wycofanie kartek żywnościowych, Starbuck?

— Wydaje mi się, że wkręcać ludziom, że wycofamy kartki, to jak kłamać w żywe oczy. Jest jasne, że nie możemy ich teraz wycofać, bo w obiegu nie ma wystarczającej ilości gotówki i tyle. Kartki muszą zostać. Tak na chłopski rozum.

Doradca finansowy premiera oddalił się, skołowany. Kara z uciechą sięgnęła po talerzyk z sałatką i dolała sobie wina. Nie rozumiała, czemu Lee tak narzekał na te bankiety. Było super! Świetne żarcie, pełno znajomych, ludzie ciągle podchodzili i zadawali jej podchwytliwe pytania, a ona mogła na poczekaniu wymyślać na nie różne dziwne odpowiedzi.

Lee miał ją za tłuka, ale ona słyszała tyle jego dyskusji i rozmów przez komunikatory, że jeśli nie miała własnego pomysłu na odpowiedź, to potrafiła po prostu powtarzać jego banialuki. Co ciekawsze, to wydawało się działać.

Dostrzegła w oddali tartę owocową i wystrzeliła natychmiast w tamtym kierunku, ogarniając całą salę wzrokiem byłego pilota i oficera w jednym. Lee brylował w okolicach podium, pośród tłumku mężczyzn i kobiet wyglądających na totalnych nudziarzy. D’Anna patrzyła na nią wyzywająco znad przepięknych plakatów Komitetu Wyborczego „Wspólna przyszłość”. Sharon w eleganckiej tunice z błękitnego lnu konferowała z Sergiuszem Tadardem, a Karl w mundurze zabawiał rozmową jego żonę. Romo Lampkin usiłował zaimponować jednej z Szóstek.

Rozglądała się za Samem, kiedy wpadła na Racetrack.

Margaret „Racetrack” Edmondson, obecnie osoba cywilna, rozkręcająca prywatne gospodarstwo rolne, zmierzyła Karę wzrokiem od stóp do głów, a potem od głów do stóp i z powrotem.

— Ooo, cześć, Racetrack! — Starbuck ucieszyła się na jej widok zupełnie autentycznie. — Jak tam cieplutkie rodzinne pielesze?

— Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję, Starbuck — powiedziała kwaśno Racetrack. — Widzę, że wyłoniłaś się wreszcie ze swojej nory? Mężuś cię znudził? A, zapomniałam, ty masz dwóch, więc to nie mogło być to.

— Czy wyczuwam lekką nutkę zazdrości? Wiesz co, Lee ma takiego fajnego asystenta w twoim wieku, mogę was umówić. — Mrugnęła do niej. — A może asystentkę? Co ty na to?

— Wielkie dzięki, ale trzymam się bardziej konwencjonalnego wzorca rodziny nuklearnej — odparła Racetrack, wskazując ruchem głowy na wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę w okularach, wyglądającego jak archetyp urzędasa. — Ktoś musi robić kontrast do twojej awangardy.

— Jakiej tam awangardy — prychnęła Kara. — Ja to nazywam nieudawaniem, że żyjemy po staremu.

— Cześć, słońce — powiedział Sam, obejmując ją niespodziewanie w pasie. — Co tam?

— Cześć, kochanie. A nic, konwersuję sobie z Racetrack.

— Dobry wieczór, Anders — przywitała się uprzejmie acz chłodno Racetrack. — Wybacz, ale muszę iść się posocjalizować ze współmałżonkiem. Miłego wieczoru.

Odpłynęła w ogólnym kierunku urzędasa, a Kara odwróciła się do Sama.

— Chyba nieźle na razie idzie, co?

— Tobie zawsze dobrze idzie, ale ja nie o tym. — Obrócił ją w stronę blatu, na którym leżała kusząca tarta. Za stołem siedział teraz samotny mężczyzna w koszuli w obrzydliwy wzorek. — Domaga się pogaduszek z tobą. Domyślasz się, czego może chcieć?

— A, pewnie tego, co zwykle. Jesteś wyjątkowym płatkiem śniegu, Karo Thrace. Tylko ty możesz nas poprowadzić w kierunku świetlanej przyszłości. — Zrobiła krzywą minę. — Jest nieszkodliwy. Zaraz go spławię.

— Baw się dobrze.

Leoben miał przed sobą talerzyk z nieruszonym kawałkiem tarty. Podsunął go Karze, chociaż nawet nie usiadła obok niego, tylko położyła ręce na oparciu sąsiedniego krzesła.

— Jesteś zadowolona? — zapytał drogą wstępu.

— Tak — odpowiedziała, zaskoczona.

Uniósł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć i poczuła znajomy dreszcz niepewności. Mógł to wiedzieć, mógł strzelać i trafić. I jedno, i drugie było równie prawdopodobne. Spotykała się z nim raz, dwa razy do roku (może przypadkowo, może nie?), co kończyło się zawsze sesjami namiętnego seksu w jej samochodzie i tygodniami wyrzutów sumienia. Leoben zwykle lepiej od niej wiedział, co siedzi w jej głowie. To było jak sesje z pojebanym psychoterapeutą.

— Czego chcesz? Jestem zajęta.

— Niczego nie chcę — odparł z tym obłudnym uśmiechem. — Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby również cieszyć się chwilą twojego triumfu.

— Że czym? — Starbuck dała za wygraną i usiadła obok niego, nieodwracalnie gniotąc spodnie. — Czekaj, a z tą całą hydrologią już skończyłeś?

— Mam kilka zdatnych metafor, jeśli cię to interesuje — zażartował. Kara z szoku prawie zadławiła się tartą. — Te wasze polityczne przepychanki mnie nie interesują. Przyszedłem zobaczyć to, do czego tak długo dążyliśmy. Spójrz tylko.

Podążyła za linią jego wzroku. Lee rozmawiał ekspresywnie z D’Anną. Ósemka znana jako Michaela podawała Lenie Asbury kieliszek wina.

— No — przerwała ciszę Starbuck. — Żyjemy tu sobie razem, szczęśliwie, prawie że idyllicznie. O to chodziło?

— Mam nadzieję. Nie da się już niczego cofnąć.

Popatrzyła na niego nagle pod zupełnie innym kątem. Nie wydawał się być tak naprawdę częścią tej zbiorowości, mimo że z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn zależało mu ciągle na jej losie... Działało tu jakieś wykluczenie, pojawiał się jakiś dziwny margines, na którym byli tylko we dwójkę. Tylko ona oszukiwała, udając, że należy do wspólnoty.

— Słuchaj — powiedziała po chwili, zdumiona ogromem absurdu. — Czy ja tracę rozum? Bo ostatnio...

— Czemu tak uważasz? — zapytał, wstając powoli. Uśmiechał się. Była pewna, że wie.

— Nie wiem. Jest jakoś... dziwnie.

— Nie bardziej niż zwykle. — Zasunął za sobą krzesło i kiwnął głową na pożegnanie.

— Hej! Leoben! Czekaj! To nie żadna odpowiedź! Leoben, ty łajzo! To nie żadna odpowiedź!

●

Dopóki trwała oficjalna część bankietu, wszyscy trzymali pełen fason. Kiedy się skończyła, wszystkie pozory upadły. Wytoczyli się w piątkę na parking (wszyscy bez wyjątku weterani, w sumie zabawne) i zaczęli zachowywać się w sposób nieprzystający dorosłym ludziom pełniącym poważne funkcje.

— Widziałeś wyraz jej twarzy?! — przeżywała Starbuck, czepiając się granatowego rękawa munduru Karla Agathona. — „Jestem w najgorszym koszmarze. Zabierzcie mnie stąd!”.

— No, prawie jak twój. Uderzające podobieństwo...

— Wcale nie!

— Nie bij mnie, jestem ojcem.

— Co, dziecka się spodziewasz?!

— Starbuck, decybele, decybele — wtrąciła Sharon.

Kara wybuchła gromkim, odbijającym się echem od ścian domów śmiechem. Sam aż uniósł głowę znad otwartego bagażnika samochodu. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią, no jasne. Jak zawsze.

— My musimy jechać — odezwała się Athena, najmniej podatna na zgubny wpływ Starbuck. — Testujemy nową opiekunkę i nie chcemy wystawiać jej cierpliwości na zbyt wielką próbę.

— Czy ostatnio waszych dzieci nie pilnował przekwalifikowany na nianię Feliks Gaeta? — zapytał Lee. W świetle lampy ulicznej widać było, jak z trudem utrzymywał powagę. Marszczyły mu się kąciki oczu.

— To był jednorazowy wybryk. Dzieci za szybko dały sobie z nim radę.

— Jednorazowy wybryk, który na zawsze zachowamy w pamięci — powiedziała Starbuck, wsiadając do swojej terenówki i włączając nocny program radiowy. Zgubnie trzeźwy Lee natychmiast wygonił ją z siedzenia kierowcy i zapalił silnik. Dźwięki rozmywały się w wielkiej ciszy uśpionego miasta.

— Nie jedziesz, Sam? — Lee odkręcił okno.

— Muszę pomóc Sharon z tymi plakatami...

— To wpadnij później.

Kara powiedziała do niego coś, czego Sam już nie usłyszał i roześmiała się, a Lee wyglądał, jakby prawił jej jakieś kazanie. Odjechali w kierunku wzgórz. Sam wsiadł do swojego wiecznie psującego się samochodu i podążył za Agathonami, którzy mieszkali po drugiej stronie miasta, nieopodal lądowiska.

Kiedy po ponad godzinie dotarł do studia, był pewien, że zastanie oboje w różnych stadiach negliżu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wszędzie paliły się światła, a zaraz za progiem leżał prototyp silnika opartego na ogniwie wodorowym. Sam prawie wybił sobie zęby o tę wspaniałą, wyprzedzającą swoje czasy technologię.

Kara i Lee siedzieli na podłodze pracowni. Pomiędzy nimi poniewierały się ekologiczne kartoniki z winem z winnicy Edmunda Rodrigueza, niewątpliwie wyniesione z bufetu po zakończeniu bankietu, oraz dwie popielniczki z niedopałkami, z czego jeden tlił się niebezpiecznie blisko słoika terpentyny.

— Cześć, Sam. Siadaj.

— Zostawiliśmy trochę winka dla ciebie, żeby nie było.

Anders usiadł, skrzyżował nogi, łyknął potężnie z kartonu i zaciągnął się papierosem, którego podała mu Starbuck. Nie odezwał się, bo też nie uważał tego za szczególnie konieczne ani stosowne. Oni też milczeli, kiedy wszedł do domu.

Mogli tak siedzieć równie dobrze pięć minut, jak i pół godziny, kiedy Kara wstała.

— Muszę siku — oznajmiła. — Jeśli nie wrócę, to mnie nie szukajcie, bo nie umarłam, tylko śpię.

Sam oceniał, że była nieźle wstawiona. Gdyby nie poruszała się po pracowni z przesadną ostrożnością, w ogóle nie byłoby tego po niej widać.

Zostali z Lee sami.

— Jak myślisz, Anders, jak nam poszło?

Sam rzucił na Lee okiem i z rezygnacją pociągnął znowu z kartonika. Nie chciał być jedyną w miarę trzeźwą osobą w okolicy.

— Nie wiem, Lee. Jak?

— Lepiej niż się spodziewałem. — Lee potrząsnął głową. — Wiesz co... Taka refleksja: nie mogę się nadziwić, że, od kiedy tu przylecieliśmy, wszystko to taka totalna prowizorka – i mimo wszystko działa.

— Czemu nie miałoby działać? — zapytał filozoficznie Sam. — Chcesz papierosa? No widzę, że chcesz. Wyobraź sobie, że palimy w szkolnej toalecie.

— Nigdy nie paliłem w szkolnej toalecie.

— No właśnie.

Lee przyjął papierosa z wyrazem twarzy świadczącym o przyjemności pomieszanej z poczuciem winy.

Kiedy alkohol się skończył, pozbierali kartoniki, wyrzucili popiół do śmietnika i pogasili światła na dolnym poziomie domu. Na antresoli paliła się lampka. Kara spała na środku łóżka z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę i ramionami rozrzuconymi jak wskazówki kompasu, naga od pasa w górę. Na jej plecach tatuaże lśniły tłustym tuszem.

— Niespodzianka — mruknął Sam.

Lee rozpiął koszulę i zaczął zdejmować spodnie, ale zaplątał się w nie i z przepraszającym uśmiechem musiał wesprzeć się na Andersie. Jak zwykle, przebiegła między nimi iskra. Sam złapał go za łokieć i spojrzał na niego – na nich – jakby widział ich po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wystarczył zaledwie moment, żeby odczuł nagłą, bezkresną wdzięczność, bo chociaż wszystko w życiu (przynajmniej w tym) przydarzało mu się w dużej mierze przypadkiem i chociaż na wszystko musiał zapracować – zwykła orka na ugorze – nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk butów uderzających o parkiet. To Lee, oczywiście; zdjął koszulę i zawiesił ją pedantycznie na oparciu krzesła, a potem położył się obok Kary i odetchnął głęboko.

Sam, długo się nie zastanawiając, zrobił podobnie, tylko że rozrzucił swoje ubrania po sypialni. Kara wydychała w jego kierunku czerwone wino i tytoń.

— Lee?

— Mhm?

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

— Jutro też jest dzień, Anders.

●


End file.
